Posy in his Pocket
by Loise
Summary: Sequel to Daisies in her Hair. Life and love, kind of hard when you are scared to even think about it.
1. Wedding Blues

_

* * *

Posy in his Pocket

* * *

_

The sequel to _Daisies in her Hair_.

* * *

_Part One - Wedding Blues

* * *

_

Ron was getting married today. To Lavender, for the love of Merlin. Now Harry had nothing against Lavender, but, he really didn't think that they were suited to one another.

Or maybe they did, and Harry was too blind to see it. It was not like he had a lot of experience in the love arena. Harry stared gloomily as the thought.

To his side Hermione sighed and patted his shoulder, "You know," she said, looking at the atrocious bridesmaid gown that Parvati wore, "I'm almost glad that I refused to be a bridesmaid. It's almost worth Ron's anger." Sighing again she looked at her hands. "This is going to be one hell of a day."

Grunting, Harry tugged at his bow tie and sighed as well. "It's amazing how quick they got the wedding up and running," he commented.

Hermione shrugged, "Well, they had to. For Mrs Weasley's sake. Lavender is already starting to bulge, and it is only because of her sudden like of empire waist lines that she has managed to hide it from most people."

"It's strange that Ron hasn't told everyone yet," Harry muttered as blonde girl entered the reception and proceeded to chat to Neville.

"True, but what can I say," Hermione shrugged, "Maybe he thinks he can hide it from them. But he should know that I'm not the only one who can tell babies aren't born five months after the wedding night."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, taking a careful sip of his wine, wrinkling his nose at the taste. Figures, he thought, Lavender would skimp on the drink and food and spend a fortune on her dress.

"Luna is here," Hermione carefully murmured. "She is talking to Neville. He just got an Order of Merlin, second class."

"Really? When's the ceremony?" Harry asked, looking at the gently flushed and beaming Neville as he spoke to the intent and nodding Luna.

"In two weeks, want to come with me? I know you can secure an invitation, what being the defeater of Voldemort, but I really want to screw that smug bastard Zabini over when I take you." Hermione frowned, "He's been commenting on my lack of dating," she huffed, "Well, at least I'm not diving into every skirt of any witch."

Harry sent her an amused glance, "You two certainly have some issues with each other," he commented blandly, trying not to laugh as her face heated up. Zabini and Hermione had issues dating back to their time at Hogwarts, Harry hadn't pryed, but he thought Ginny knew something about it.

"Yes, well," Hermione's grip tightened on her wine glass and Harry was forcibly reminded on Aunt Marge, "He a nasty piece of work." Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she glared angrily at the undeserving wedding cake.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded thoughtfully as Hermione turned to smile at him weakly, sheepishly realizing her snappish silliness.

"So, while we are on dating, I'll ask you the question of every witch's mind and the front cover of Witch Weekly and strangely enough but somehow not surprising the Prophet... Who is Harry dating?"

"No one, Hermione, you know that," Harry took a large gulp of the wine, finishing his glass. He slouched and glared at the amused, but inquiring Hermione.

"Yeah. I may not get out much Potter, but I do get out more than you and that's saying a lot!" She grabbed two glasses that had floated their way and passed one to Harry.

"Maybe, but, I really..." Harry shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. I don't think I'm ready. After Luna, and Ginny... I don't think..."

"You can only try Harry, don't become a hermit for their sakes, they have lives and you should be snogging as much as the next guy!" She smiled then tilted her head to the side, "But please, don't follow Zabini's example. He is such a prick."

"I really wouldn't know," Harry murmured softly as Hermione gasped in mock shock then burst into giggles as she regarded him fondly.

"No, I suppose not," she sighed again, "Ron is coming over. We had better act happy... I don't know..."

Joining her with a sigh, Harry nodded and glanced at her profile, "I still can't believe that he is married, a child on the way..."

"I know," Hermione took a sip of her wine, "So where does that leave us I wonder?" She sounded almost sad, but more eager for the future.

Ron, grinning like a madman and Lavender beaming, approached two thirds of the Trio. Lavender was still clutching at her bouquet and Ron was running his hand almost nervously up Lavender's back.

"Harry! Hermione! Great to see you!" Ron embraced them both as Lavender watched with a half smile of her face. Harry and Hermione felt their breath rush out as their taller, stronger friend hugged them.

"Ron, Congrats!" Harry exclaimed, pumping Ron's hand, with a grin on his face all the while inwardly grimacing at the hazy warmth that infused Ron's face. He really was happy, Harry thought with shock.

Hermione smiled warmly at the couple, "You'll be good for one another... Congratulations!" Ron and Lavender smiled sweetly at one another and kissed. Both Hermione and Harry turned away, still not ready for the newlyweds.

"But I'm sure you don't want to spend time with a spinster and a confirmed bachelor, while you have each other," Hermione smiled, "Look, a slow dance. Enjoy."

They wander off, all the while smiling a secret couple smile as Hermione's and Harry's smiles dropped off their faces with lurching speed.

"Jeez, that was awkward," Harry mutter, running a hand through his messy hair and swallowing half his glass, his hand slipping on the glass as sweat gathered at his finger tips and palm.

Nodding Hermione opened her mouth, then stopped. "Er, I have to go," with that she whirled around and left Harry by himself.

"Well thanks, Hermione, leave me alone to angst. I'm sure I'll have fun mourning by myself... I'm talking to myself. I really have no life at all..." Harry muttered to himself, swishing his wine around, watching as it changed colours as he tried to remember if Fred and George had somehow been involved in the catering.

"Hi Harry."

There are times when death seems more fun than life. Well, Harry thought, it would be an adventure. Harry cleared his throat, but didn't turn around feeling much safer with his face hidden as he answered in a choked voice.

"Luna?"

* * *

AN: Okay, as soon as I posted the last chapter of DihH, I was weak... and started this. This will have HBP spoilers. As you can tell, Harry has defeated Voldemort but hasn't really gotten over it, for more than one reason... This also ties into why he doesn't date much. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading it!

I don't own HP.


	2. Coffee Conversations

_Posy in his Pocket

* * *

_

_Part Two - Coffee Conversations

* * *

_

Today Harry Potter was having coffee with Luna Lovegood. Harry was terrified, not only for the reason that he was going to have to talk properly with Luna in what seemed like years but that Harry actually hated drinking coffee!

It had come to a surprise to him, in fact, some place in Rome in the year that should have been his last at Hogwarts. All three of the trio were extremely tired and had spent the three previous days in Munich searching for clues. It had come up fruitless, except for a message with one word of it, _Roma_. With no where else to go, Hermione had muttered, a hand across her eyes as the sun started to rise, why not Rome?

Her head was now looking with some interest at the buildings. Ron had leaned back and appeared to be dozing in the walking where ever they went, head bowed and eyes darkened. Hermione had suggested coffee and Ron's head had finally perked up. Both had eagerly stormed off to find a cafe, soon one was found, the Italians surely loved their coffee.

Harry had followed, through he had been apprehensive about the matter. When asked in fluent Italian what he wanted, Harry had shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione was merely had taken over, speaking in heavily broken Italian to the waiter

When their drinks had began to arrive, both Hermione and Ron seemed to become more alert. Harry had taken a tiny sip, unsure what to expect as he had never experienced coffee before.

He had found it to be the most disgusting and foul tasting mix he had ever been unlucky enough to taste. The yellow bobbing flowers in the middle of the red and white checked table were covered in the brown drink. Hermione had to invent some quick excuse, all Harry remembered was the word _pazzo_.

From then on, Harry had refused to taste coffee again, ignoring Ron and Hermione's attempts to persuade him to the benefits of the drink.

Now Luna expected him to drink it. There was no way out of it. None. Harry was doomed to drink coffee. He hoped Luna appreciated his sacrifice.

She breezed in, clutching a large yellow bag, her hair wrapped up in a bun. She smiled at him and walked over, stopping to nod and wave at a oddly dressed, small man.

"Hello Harry, nice to see you again. You haven't changed much." Out of her bag she pulled out a mug, red and with a salacious image of Fudge. It was oddly amusing if very disturbing.

"Hi, er, everyone else says I've grown. Hagrid says I look more like my father than ever. Except for my eyes... They'll always be like my mother's."

Luna smiled warmly at him and placed a hand over his own hand, speaking softly and gently, "That's not necessary true. There's always surgery Harry."

Now that was surprise. Harry stared at her, face frozen in an expression of dim horror and a smile-grimace. "What - What?" It was moments like these that Harry wished he had Dumbledore's grace.

"Oh, yes," Luna leaned away from and tilted her head to stare out the window. "I find the process fascinating. You can change your face, forever. Not like Tonks, but forever. No glamour," she smiled, "I think I would like a botched job. Interesting faces are the best."

For a moment Harry was reminded of Cher, before the image was shaken out of his mind when Luna spoke again. "What would you like? I'm afraid I can't stay for long, I'm having a late lunch with newlyweds. They came back from their honeymoon last week. I fear Lavender has gained some weight, I think she is one of the women that _Witch Weekly _say 'let themselves go'."

Suppressing a snort, Harry grinned, "You haven't heard? Ron and Lavender are expecting their firstborn, oh, in less than four months. Seems they started early on the honeymoon."

"Well, that would explain the broken crockery that decorated Ronald's head. And the peanut butter slathered pickles, yes, how lovely for them. Did you know they are renovating?"

Harry blinked and laughed, "So, let me get this straight. Lavender is expecting, Ron is renovating, both are still working and they both have to deal with Lavender's cravings?"

Luna nodded gravely, "It seems so. Lavender seemed to be having fun. But Ronald was objecting to the oyster theme. Hormones, he says. That was when Lavender threw the plate at his head. I left afterwards, the last riot I was involved in left me unwilling to experience another."

"Baverville riots I assume? They were terrible, I was there, Auror duty and... It wasn't a battlefield, yet..." He stopped and stared at the ceiling.

"Just that. I'm still wrangling myself out of various legal issues, I was one of the organizers, so some people are making me responsible for the whole matter. Weird, for a peace rally."

"Oddly ironic too, over twenty people dead, hundreds injured and all over the War. I'm sorry, about your legal worries..."

"Yes, well, someone volunteered to pay for them thankfully, only after I threatened and blackmailed him, but still," a smile curled across her lips, "It was very nice." Harry smiled back, "Coffee?"

The smile dropped. "Well, er, you did say, that you were busy and needed to leave fairly quickly. Didn't you?"

Luna's smile faltered as she looked at him questioning, "Yes, I believe I did. It can wait however. I haven't spoke to you for such a long time and my lunch can wait until I'm ready, he's always late anyway, fashionably so, but late nonetheless."

Seeing no way out, Harry opted for hope, "I don't suppose they serve lemonade?" More like desperation, but Luna smiled again, so it didn't matter to Harry, all that much that is.

"Oh goody! I don't know 'bout the lemonade, I know they serve tea and pumpkin juice. I think I'll have a glass of iced pumpkin juice, it's very slurpy!"

"Indeed it is Miss Lovegood," a tall thin man with a long face appeared behind Harry's elbow, startling him, "We do serve lemonade, for the children you understand. Just another service that Cafe W offers to their patrons with children in their care."

"Oh, how lovely, Mr Chines! We'll have the iced pumpkin juice and the lemonade juice, then. Harry may not be a child, but surely he can have one?"

"As you wish, Miss Lovegood, Mr Potter. Your drinks shall be with you shortly," as the man passed his grey eyes flickered to Harry's forehead.

"Interesting man, Chines," Harry observed blandly as he watched his companion chew on a bread stick. "Quite the fighter from what I heard. Never saw him in action, but saw what happened to those he cursed."

"Really? He has never told me. He does serve delightful sugar bread but."

"How... nice."

* * *

AN: I'm very happy about the responses to PihP. To the questions that have been asked, don't worry, they'll be answered at te fic progresses. Thank you!

_Pazzo_ is Italian for crazy, or insane.

Disclaimer: Nope, no HP for me.


	3. Gifted Intent

_Posy in his Pocket

* * *

_

_Part Three - Gifted Intent

* * *

_

"So, I hear you had a date with Luna Lovegood?" Ron asked, peering into his cup of tea. Behind him, Lavender popped her head up where she was dozing of the sofa.

"Yes, I did too, a cousin of mine was at Cafe W, lovely place that, she know the owner's boyfriend's third cousin's best friend you know and she told me that you were having quite the chat!"

Harry blinked at he looked at Lavender's bright an eager face, "Er, the cousin or the best friend, because I got confused and er..."

With a giggle, Lavender flopped out of view, "The cousin of course!" Lavender sighed, a pair of wriggling toes arching upwards, "It would be nice if someone listened to me!"

"Hormones," Ron whispered. Harry nodded his head thoughtfully before standing up and leaning against the sink.

"Yeah, Luna and I met up for coffee, never did have that, but we did have a interesting talk before she had to go meet someone. We saw each other at your wedding and decided to meet up, I haven't see her much since Hogwarts."

"She really did disappear after Hogwarts," Ron murmured thoughtfully, "We, well, lost touch after everything," he looked pained, "She was a year after us, you know," he added.

"Hmm," Harry murmurs, intent on watching Ron's ears turn pink. Ron was never one to hide his emotions, at least not successfully.

"Harry? You _know_ what _this _means! You _have_ to know _what_ this _means_? Yes?" Lavender giggled as Harry stared at her, startled and vaguely bewildered.

She threw her arms up into the air and wriggled her fingers joyously, "Sweet hearts, dear Harry, you'll become sweet hearts! Did you like her back in Hogwarts much?" She tilted her head to the left, "There was that brief rumour going 'round that you were dating, but Parvati _insisted_..." She trailed off as both Ron and Harry turned red. "I just thought, you know, that you were just being nice to her and all," Lavender ended lamely, looking at the two best friends awkwardly share glances.

Smiling at Lavender, even though, smiling of late sometimes hurt and Harry thought this was due to lack of practice. A sad fact Harry had dimly accepted and he merely nodded at her in reply.

She sighs and refuses to look at the both of them, "I think," she says, standing up and shifting her weight from side to side, "That I'll go read a book..." She waddles off, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

Frowning at the still pink Ron, Harry blinks rapidly as a new understanding comes upon him, "Ron? Ron... Did you - er, well, did you like Luna?"

Ron turns brilliantly red but nods briefly, covering his face in his hands. "It was a long time ago, back at Hogwarts, before everything got so serious." Is all his offers in explanation.

With a shocked expression on his face, Harry nods as he watches his friend recollect himself and leave the room. "Er, Ron? Where are you going?"

"I'm getting something," Ron mumbles, as he shakes his head, in confusion and embarrassment. His voice is quite still, both men are very intent on keeping their talk secret.

Sighing Harry realizes he is alone, he looks down his hands, tracing with his eyes, the trail of slim silvery scars, most from Quidditch practice, some from when a potion exploded. Most had been too minor to consider using magic to heal and Harry, while becoming more used to magic every day, could never use it with the same careless ease of someone born to it, like Ron.

"Here," Ron says quietly, a serious expression crossing his face, "I found this a long time ago, Luna never gave it to me," he sighs, "But back then, I felt she did."

It's a dried up daisy, curled half into it's self. Harry smiles just looking at it, remembering that warm day, the cool water and the careless freedom of the daisies and Luna. The smell of fresh grass comes upon him, as with the scent of powdery daisies and the slow smiles of Luna.

Ron's watching him carefully as Harry smiles, "I think, that this time, it deserves to be given away. I know you liked her, back in Hogwarts, I just wondered," he shrugged, "If you like her now?"

Harry grew cold, as the smile faded off his face, he look up at Ron and shook his head wearily, "You know, Ron, sometimes I just don't know what I feel, if I feel."

With a sigh, Ron looks away, "I see," his head bows as Harry stands up, picking up the daisy delicately and putting it into his pocket.

Walking away, Harry looks back at Ron, "I'll see ya," he says, feeling the words roll off his tongue awkwardly, "Bye, I mean."

"Yeah, bye, mate," Ron struggles for a moment for the next words as Harry opens the back door and steps into the small green backyard, "I - well, good luck, with, erm, whatever you do, 'kay?"

He gives Ron a small wave and nods warmly as he closes the door. Luck, he thinks, had better be good. It has always been elusive with him and he needs it whenever it decides to grace him.

"Ron worries about you, Harry, far too much," Lavender says blocking his path, her eyes solemn. "You do realize that many people do care for you, Harry? That they hate seeing you in pain and hurting," she sighs and crosses an arm around her stomach.

"I thought you were reading Lavender," Harry muttered in an attempt to get out of the conversation, however Lavender is far too quick to let him go.

She laughs, and shakes her finger at him, "You do see this, Harry, they _love_ you. I know," she starts and looks away awkwardly, "That you didn't have the best childhood, or really, the best teenage years, but everyone wants you to have a good life."

Swallowing the emotion that clogs up his throat, Harry nods and smiles at her, "Thanks Lavender," his greens eyes sparkling. He leans in and gives her a small peck on the cheek.

Grinning she pushes him away cheerfully, teasingly, "Oh, Harry, you know I'm a married woman, I just couldn't! Ron, would simply kill the both of us!"

Harry smiles back at her, his hand protecting his pocket as she hugs him suddenly. "I'm so glad," she whispers, "That you will try."


	4. Ministry Ball

_Posy in his Pocket

* * *

_

_Part Four - Ministry Ball

* * *

_

The new Minister of Magic, while conniving and ruthless, could certainly tell a good joke, Harry mused and sipped at his drink. Next to him, Hermione had on her polite smile, through her eyes were dancing into between the political correctness and truism.

It hurt to watch her struggle between what was right and what was very funny, so Harry decided to save her, it was what he did best after all. "Dance with me, Hermione?"

She eagerly accepted, placing her hand in his as they gave back their empty wine glasses back to one of the hovering tray before it whished away. Hermione smiled as the music started up.

The Ministers (or sub ministers, cronies and hangers on) behind them started regaling themselves with more jokes, that were crude and rude. Harry couldn't remember why they had even entered the Minister's company. Harry avoided most government officials, reporters and... pretty much everyone except his friends. Then again... Harry looked at Hermione, she had probably wanted to ask a question.

"How is Neville going?" He asked her and she ducked her head as she tried to hide her laughter. As the recipient of an Order of Merlin, Neville was made to dance the first dance. His date had certainly mourned the lack of improvement since the Yule Ball, all women would, if Neville had not declined all dance partners, intent on blushing in the corner.

"Poor Neville, it's his night and he's stuck over there, lost in his embarrassment. One of us should ask him to dance," was what Hermione said, a regretful expression crossing her face.

Harry blinked, "I certainly don't want to dance with Neville, now that would be strange... Perhaps it would be better, if you asked him...?" Harry weakly muttered, ears pinkening.

"Jeebus, Harry, it's just Neville. You have to be nice to him." Hermione turned away and smiled, "Well, looks like you won't be dancing with Neville, he just got asked by none other than Luna Lovegood." The smile turned edgy, "So... Harry, how did your date go with Luna? I've had to rely on Lavender and her cousin, or friend, or something... "

Taking his eyes off where Luna was speaking eagerly with the blushing gently Neville as he slowly whirled his way around the dance floor, Harry answered, "Fine. We ate, we talked and we left."

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't comment, on his date anyway. "A slower dance suits him, Luna was right to ask him. Seems Neville knows the classics. I'm not surprised, with the age his grandmother is, she seems the type to make Neville learn the waltz."

"Stereotypes, Miss Granger? I shocked, simply shocked. To think the Hermione Granger would stoop so low, it shames me," said a voice from behind Harry.

With a small growl, Hermione seemed ready to kill, she restrained herself however, barely but. So all she said was a harshly muttered, "Bite me, Zabini."

"Miss Granger! The outrage, the shock, the horror! What would your parents being saying about such deplorable words spoken by such a young lady?" The tone, was very mocking, bitingly so.

"Oh, I dare say they would be pleased that I managed to draw blood. They're dentists, you see, Zabini and so my teeth are in very good condition," Hermione says airily.

Blaise Zabini laughs at her comment but, and Harry feels the urge to see an old classmate. Letting go of Hermine, he turns. The former Slytherin seems very amused at the whole matter.

"Ah, so this would be the Zabini that you had wanted to avoid, Hermione," Harry says shooting Hermione a wry glance, full of humour at the situation.

Hermione simply sends him an irritated glance but glares at the still smirking Zabini, "What do you want this time, Zabini? It's bad enough I have to deal with you at work, but please refrain from socializing with me. It's more than a trifle annoying, you've gotten tired quick. Begone with you!"

With a raised eyebrow, Zabini caught the out flung hand Hermione had waved at him and gently kissed her knuckles. "Only, m'dear, after a dance. It would be a pity to leave the evening without having you in my arms."

Noting that Hermione looked ready to strike, Harry backed away from the both of them. Hermione redirected her glare at him, and mouthed, 'Help me!'

Later, Harry would explain that he was hopeless at lip reading. It didn't help that he had to turn his back to hide the laughter that threatened to overcome him as he saw Hermione being swept into the arms of an immaculate Blaise Zabini.

"Ah, the mating cry of a human male. A beautiful thing, yes?"

Harry jumped into the air as a voice whispered close to his ear, he whirled around and stared point blank at a dreamy, tipsy Luna. She saluted him before drowning down her glass and smacking her lips in appreciation.

"Good stuff you know, but poisonous to goblins. Do you think that's why they didn't invite any? Otherwise, it would be awfully rude." She smiled slowly, lips still coated with a mixture of purple lipstick and wine.

"I didn't know... That you were there, Luna," Harry says weakly, rubbing the back of his head and grinning just as unsurely at her.

"Oh, yes. I've been taking stalking lessons from an old groupie. She says she had stalked Muggle band The Who, who I wondered were they?" Luna giggled.

"You've been taking stalking lessons...?" Harry laughed, just laughed at the thought of Luna stalking famous old rockers with an equally old fellow stalker.

Luna gave him a serious look, "It's a important matter, Harry, stalking is a part of daily life. Just yesterday I nearly caught sight of a pair of mating Gisslenods, I could see them... But I sneezed. Spring does that to my nose."

"Isn't stalking illegal? And it's just winter..."

"You should always know the laws and rules of society and when to break them, Harry, otherwise you'll just be running on a treadmill. Winter is a state of mind," she nods.

"Er, yes..." Silence lapsed at she stared at him intently, not saying a word. "So... dance went well with Neville? He seemed okay, happy I mean, erm..."

"Yes, he wanted to dance in a square, but I thought a rectangle would be nicer. Slide, hop, slide, hop... Wouldn't that be good? He insisted on a square, however, and I don't dance much."

"Would you like to dance now?" Harry nervously asked.

A blush covers the top of Luna's cheeks, "No, thank you, I'd rather talk Harry. Physical exercise is not my friend. I expect a Howler any day now," she looked at him wistfully, "It deplores of my broomstick riding. I just can't seem to get a good grip and Madam Hooch," Luna shrugged, "She gave up on me actually. I can hover good, but, the turning just escapes me as does most of the flying."

"Erm, if you don't want to dance. I'll teach you how to ride a broomstick. It's not that hard once you get used to it. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"I'm sure that right now we would get in the way of the dancers, they would mind and would probably cause a scene. People are like that. But," she smiles softly at him, "I'd love to."

Harry finds himself grinning stupidly. "Well that's good, it's a pity you've never flown."

She gave him a sly look, "Yes, I've had much luck with broomstick riding, however a flying carpet can be quite fun, you can snack too, which is a pleasant feeling among the air currents."

"I thought that was illegal too..."

"It is, very much so. However in Bulgaria the laws are still behind the British ones, so owing a flying carpet is quite common, especially with young families and the invalid."

"You've been to Bulgaria?" Harry questioned, curious of her answer.

"Hmm," she whisked a wine glass from a bobbing tray and took a sip. "Time draws near to my departure... Harry, see you soon." She wandered off, still taking small tastes of her wine, in a meandering path.

"Another date Harry? You do move quick... Must be those Seeker skills, no?" Hermione asked from behind him and Harry resisted the urge to jump again.

"Do all women take stalking lessons, Hermione? Because you do have a habit of sneaking up behind me and startling me." Harry said as Hermione walked up to his side.

She smiled mysteriously and laughed. "You do say some of the most hilarious things Harry. Have you been drinking?" She sniffed, "I don't stalk, I..."

"Stalk?" Harry murmured, amused.

"Oh, all right!" Hermione giggled and Harry found himself joining in, abeit, he thought, ina manlier way.

* * *

AN: Thank you to the people who have read and reviewed. The next chapter after this one, will not come as quickly, so please enjoy chapter four!

BZ/HG seems to becoming a very nice subplot, they're not a major part of the story however. Remember, Harry and Luna are the focal characters, even if Luna has been remarkably absent from the chapters. I like the mystery Luna has at the moment, some her secrets and her past will be revealed in future characters...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.


	5. Flying High

_Posy in his Pocket_

_Flying High

* * *

_

"Tea and Toads, Harry."

"What?"

"That's what I'm reading. It's quite pleasant. I find it quite delightful that toads drink tea, even through I don't think they have the right fingers for it, or any fingers. Did you ever see Trevor drink tea?"

"You read?" Well, duh, Harry, chimed in his ever helpful brain as Luna gave him a puzzled look. Of course she reads... This is Luna after all.

"Yes. I find it quite simulating as well as educating. You had to read in Hogwarts. Harry, do you know how to read? Because if you don't, I'm sure I can teach you how... It's not that hard."

Choking back a ball of hysteria that had got stuck in his throat, Harry smiled weakly and groaned out, "Eh... yeah, I know how to read."

She nods, and looks at her book. "I am pleased," she smiles and puts a swirling bookmark between the pages.

"So..." Harry murmured awkwardly, "How 'bout some flying?"

Luna stood straighter and smiled. "I've been looking forward to this all week Harry," she said shyly, but was staring directly into Harry's eyes.

"Um... I hope that you like it then. I don't know if I'll be a good teacher but - " Harry was interrupted for a harsh shaking of Luna's head.

With her radish earrings just a blur, Luna yelled, "Don't be a Kumptfer! It's very bad for the system, you don't want to be going to the toilet in the middle of our lesson do you?"

Harry shook his head numbly, not daring to ask what she was talking about.

"Good!" She nodded her head and smiled brightly, looking at the broom in his hands. "Now let's, er, fly!"

* * *

"Well," Luna murmured, before flopping down beside Harry where he was sitting, "That was amusing. I think I like flying, and Harry..."

"You've certainly improved from your first lesson." Harry said, trying to ignore the implications of what she had just said. She liked him? Did she? After that? His mind whirred as it tried to answer all the questions he couldn't stop wondering.

It had been two weeks ago that Luna had started flying and since then she had started to be tiring on Harry's heart. She loved to go flying without any hands and sometimes she would try and smuggle some quills and parchment up so she could draw. Harry had so far succeeded in keeping her safe, but Luna was developing some cunning tricks.

"Have you ever flown naked? I think I would like to try... But splinters," she shuddered, "I wouldn't want to have to explain _that_!"

At that moment Harry was bombarded with images of Luna naked, on a broom, on his broom. He groaned as Luna regarding him with a teasing smile.

"Maybe," he whispered, "You could be almost naked, or maybe, you could have an invisible cloak. I don't want everyone to see me naked."

* * *

Giggling Luna, rolls back and waves her hands in the air. "Everything seems so close, even the sun, even the stars, but really, they're so far away."

It's dawn, it's France and Harry's cold. The Alps are prominent and they are both flying slowly near the magical community of Le Village de Neige de la Merveille.

The lights below are multi coloured and bright in the new day, those houses that are awake. Luna is laughing in the wind and Harry can't help but join in.

He is surprised when he swoops low, her broom buckling beneath her and she is thrown onto the snow. Harry descends height quickly but hovers when she stands up and walks over to her broom. She is covered in snow but from where he is flying, he can see the smile of his face.

Suddenly, she had rocketed up to where he is flying. Her eyes are bright and her tangled hair is windswept and speckled with snow.

Harry feels a warmth, even in the cold dawn, spread from his heart to his toes. With a look of concentration on her face, Luna edges closer to him, the wand quivering beneath her finger tips.

"Oh, Harry," she calls out, her voice a shock admist the sounds of the birds beginning to wake, "Come here, the broom doesn't want to go any closer."

With a smile of his face, he flies to where she is, only a short distance away. Her lips are chapped and her darkened eyes bring a further blush to his face.

She's smiling, as he flies past her. Then Luna grabs the sleeve of his robe and brings him into her personal space, never that personal to a person like Luna. "Harry, thank you," she whispers, bringing her lips to his.

The touch of her lips brings a warmth centred on where she is touching him. The sudden ball of snow on his messy head, is a surprise but he doesn't back down from the kiss.

When he does, he gasps out, "You rascal! You dumped snow on me!"

Her laugh is high pitched as she clutches the broomstick and giggles. "I couldn't help myself. You look like a fairy!" She snorts and her broomstick spins before she regains control. Her hands are covered with snow, and if she was not wearing pink wool mittens, they would have surely be falling off or at least frozen. The fingers are pointing are Harry in glee, as she laughs her heart out.

"Fairies are stupid," Harry heard himself say and her laughter increases in strength, "Luna!" Flying low, he scoops up some snow, far more successful on staying in the air than Luna.

Snow is brought with a twist of revenge into her face, and the laughter stops. "Harry Potter!" She yelps, "I'll get you for this!" A air of determination, a scary thing in Luna Lovegood, flashed across her face before she flies down and gathers more snow into her arms. "Ha!"

Above her, Harry flies this way and that, ducking as she pelts handfuls of snow at the elusive former Seeker. A smile can't leave his lips even when a stray snowball hits his ear.

* * *

"I think I've done quite well, thanks to you," Luna says, in her sitting room. Her cheeks are still flushed from the cold weather and her lips are chapped. Harry thinks she still looks beautiful.

"No problem, what are friends for?" He says casually, as she sips her warm lemonade. She had offered some, but he had settled for hot chocolate.

"Friends... That's what we are, aren't we, Harry? Just friends, always friends," her brow is creased with a frown as her tone starts to roughen. "That's all we will ever be, won't be Harry? 'Cause that what you settled for."

She stops speaking at looks sadly at her tall glass. "I am sorry, but unless you start showing affection, I don't think I can start seeing you again, Harry. I'm not a Grizzlenesti, nor can I let you run over my feelings and not care! I'm human and I do feel, I feel as much as anyone else."

"Luna..."

"Yes? If you say it, say it. If you don't please leave."


	6. Picnics and Interviews

Posy In His Pocket

_Picnics and Interviews

* * *

_

"Neville?" Luna asked softly, her eyes crusty from sleep and her voice raspy. She's still wearing a faded pink nightdress, through it is well past noon.

"I have marshmallow crumpets and lemon pie." Neville declares, brandishing his picnic basket. He grins at her momentarily dumbfounded expression.

"Oh... Well. Yes." She stops and looks at him, "I don't suppose you have ginger ale?" She queries not so casually, leaning against the door frame as she does.

Grinning once more, Neville nods proudly. Luna's face lights up and she reaches for the basket. Neville pulls it out of her grasp.

"Only if you come with me." Luna steps out of the front door, a small frown marking her face. "Er... Dressed would be nice." Neville blushes, and stares fixedly above Luna's head.

"Hmm... Very well." She turns and not so gently closes the door in Neville's face. He steps back as it nearly squashes his nose then ruefully smiles.

* * *

"So..." Neville begins, not wanting to say anything but feeling he has to. He hates this. "You. Harry. Um... what happened?" I don't think I could have mangled that any worse, he thinks almost hopefully, it will have to get better.

Her lips are pursed and her eyes don't mean his. "I... think that Harry," she pauses, in a breathless manner over his name. "Is still not ready." She sighs and munches on a crumpet.

Neville was proud of the crumpet. Food cures all. Luna sighs again. Or maybe not, he reconsiders. "I thought..."

"As did I. Maybe, he just doesn't see me as a romantic interest. Maybe, he just doesn't like, or love me in that way."

"I don't know. Harry doesn't have that much experience with girls. He liked Cho, but things were, well, difficult. You and Ginny came at a very bad time for him. It's not your fault but, with the way the War was going, he couldn't see how you could be safe and in love. With Harry Potter at least. Harry being who he is, he just can't be normal like the rest of us. He's famous. I don't think I could handle being him."

"Yes," Luna's head is bowed. "He is famous isn't he, Neville? Yes, he is. Maybe..." Luna smiles, slightly devilishly. A hand covers her mouth.

He looks at her suspiciously. "Luna? What are you planning?"

Laughing, she grabs another crumpet. "Nothing, Neville, nothing. Hmm... the crumpet appears to have lice, Amazonian Bubble Lice, you can see their tracks here... and here."

"Er... Is that a good thing, or a bad thing, Luna?"

"Good! They're yummy!" She takes a big bite and grins, showing a mushed up mouthful of food.

* * *

The letter arrived with a bang. The bang was caused by the owl slamming into his window. Harry looked up, then at the owl, which was now attempting to resume flight. Harry sighed, he had told Hermione that the windows were too clean.

The owl delivered the letter and snatched the owl treat out of Harry's hands, before eyeing it suspiciously. It soon gobbled it up however and was flying away.

The parchment was a pale dyed green, soft to touch. Harry unrolled it, eyebrows rising as he did so, a warm blush covering his cheeks as he reached the end of the letter.

_To Mr Harry Potter,_

_We journalists at the _Quibbler_, wish to inquire about an interview. Mr Potter, the world needs to know the answer to our questions._

_The Editor, Luna Lovegood

* * *

_

"You came then."

"I am sorry, for not replying sooner, but - " Harry began, still not attempting to look into her face before he was interrupted.

"Nonsense! Twitter twat, Harry!" She was angry, really angry, Harry realized.

"I really am - " He started again but was once more his words were cut off.

"Sorry? Harry, you just leave me, after I tell you that I lo - like you and you don't even have the courage," he flinched, "To give me an answer." She raised her chin and glared at him.

"You, I mean, Luna I did want to say something, anything and I would have!But my throat closed and I couldn't." He hung his head and stared helplessly at the floor.

Steeling herself, Luna barracked herself against soothing him and backing down. She couldn't, it would ruin the whole purpose of having this conversation if she gave up now. "Harry, I realize what you went through but you weren't the only one who went through battles." She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a heavily corded scar. "They'll never be able to get rid of this. We all paid in blood and pain."

"What do you want me to do, Luna?" Harry asked, still looking pitiful.

"I want you to tell me your feelings, about me," she added. "Then we can work from there."

He shaking, "I do. I've never admitted that to any one apart from Hermione and Ron and never in that way," he smiles weakly and she smiles back.

* * *

"Are you dating now?" Ron asks, sipping his beer, while looking over his shoulder. It's an odd thing and feeling nervous about Ron's question, he asks one for himself.

"Why so anxious? You've been like that ever since we ordered our drinks," Harry waved his hand at the empty mugs in front of the two old friends.

"Um. I'm not supposed to drink." Ron said, sheepishly grinning.

Harry frowned. "Why? You're not _allergic_ to _alcohol _are you?" He sounded incredulous.

"No... " Ron looks away. "It's just that I sort of promised to Lavender that while she was pregnant that I wouldn't drink, since you, she can't."

"Ah... She's going to murder you if she finds out I hope you realize," Harry said, leaving off, '_and she will find out_.' he took a gulp of his drink.

"Maybe. I hope not." He raised his head and gave Harry a determined glance. "Harry. Tell me."

He have in. "I think so. I told her about my feelings. But we haven't been on a date yet. I haven't asked her yet. Do you think I should have?"

Ron gave him a flat look, clearly showing that he had learnt something about girls since their Hogwarts days. "Yes Harry, I think you should have. You better do something romantic," Ron waved his hand about, "I don't know. Flowers? Chocolate? Lavender likes roses, but," Ron frowned, "I don't think that Luna is that kind of girl."

"Yeah... So I will have to ask her."

"Well she did admit that she had feelings for you first, that takes courage, mate." Harry nodded at Ron's words. "So it's up to you now to do something, as a couple, a date."

"A date..."

Ron grinned. "Sounds scary doesn't it? I know I was shaking when I asked Lavender to marry me. I didn't sleep for three days before and I passed out once she said yes. It wasn't what she expected."

"I don't suppose it was," Harry murmurs dryly, nursing his drink.

* * *

AN: Very late update. Am very sorry to those who were waiting. Next chapter I shall try to bring out quicker.

Disclaimer: Strangely I do not own HP.


	7. Chase

_Posy In His Pocket

* * *

_

_Part Seven - Chase

* * *

_

If there was one thing that Harry liked best at Luna it was her hands. He didn't knwo why he was drawn to her hands. They were often smudged with ink, red and green, but purple and orange were favourites too. After a visit to Neville, her hands and nails were often muddy and had odd pieces of pollen covering them.

When she was cooking, and while she was always happy making mixtures of all sorts, when it came to organized cooking, it was best to leave it to Harry, her hands were like they were made of sugar. Everything she touches, there would be a small smudge some where of a white granules.

It was good there are had got Bengared Forthright Hipplesnout the Third, or Ben as Harry called him. The dog loved to eat sugar and could reach all sorts of interesting places, high or low, sideways or backwards. Formally the dog of a Muggle family, due to some mischief and illegal spells, the poor dog had grown wings. Arthur Weasley, had been very worried about finding a home, but Luna didn't seem to mind the lizard tongue that had hissed at her.

Then again, Harry considered, Luna thought the dog was some sort of mutant dragon.

The hands looks nice, stroking Ben's furry coat, spotted with a scaly hide. Ben's three tails, didn't seem to mind the pat that Luna was giving either.

In fact, Harry thought the hands were adorable and Harry felt the need to say that to Luna. "Your hands," he started and Luna looked up from her book, "Are cute."

Tilting her head to one side, Luna brought her hands up to her face to get a good look at them. Short fingers and nails that vastly varied in height, from the bitten scabbiness of her little finger, to the almost cruel looking curve of her thumb nail.

She nods. "Thank you, I think so too." Luna looks at Harry's hands. "Hmm, but your hands are a bit too large to be cute I think."

"Handsome then?" Harry asks, now compelled to stare at his hands.

"Hmm, maybe," Luna goes back to her book and stroking Ben, much to Ben's delight. Harry however is now left with some puzzling questions about his hands.

* * *

It was times like this that a man had to go see his friends and compare hand shapes. Ron's hands were, as Harry remembered them, bigger than his, but he had to make sure. 

Ron however was rather frantic. Lavender was two weeks overdue and look bigger than a dozen watermelons, through Harry, in fear of his life, would never say so.

But the most important thing was that Ron kept on moving his hands and so Harry could not compare. Luna had said Maybe on the handsomeness of his hands! Were Ron's hands cuter than his? Harry had to know!

So that was why, he had forced Ron to sit down. But the hands kept on moving and Harry had no way to see if the freckled Weasley's hands were better looking than his.

When Harry had forced Ron into a stable mental and most importantly non moving state, he looked at Ron's hands. He took in the large, bulky knuckles that were clenched white, hiding a scattering of freckles. The clean cut appearance of his nails and redness of his palms. He looked at his own hands. They were so much cuter, Harry decided.

Still... "Ron?" His red haired friend looked up, "Do you think my hands are handsome?" Ron blinked. Harry blinked back, wondering if this was some sort of contest.

"Harry?" Ron murmured, "Are you feeling alright? 'Cos I know I haven't been that available lately but what with Lavender and before that the wedding and then I was dating Lavender..." He stopped, "Oh dear merciful Merlin, this is all my fault! Why didn't I pay attention to you Harry? This is awful, now you're going to have to be committed to St. Mungos!" Ron near wailed.

"Nothing's wrong, okay? I've been caught up with my own life too, so nothing is wrong and it's not your fault." Harry paused, and once again looked at his hands, "I just want to know, whether you think my hands are handsome!"

Ron gave his friend a strange look, before staring at Harry's hands. "I guess there are okay. I mean, what does it matter? They are hands! As long as they work."

"But are they handsome, Ron!"

Yet another peculiar look, this one laced with fright, "I guess."

Harry frowned. This was not helping matter at all.

* * *

When Harry knocked on Hermione's office door, there was an argument occurring, or as Hermione would later term it, a debate. Harry didn't notice that much, still caught staring at his hands. 

"What!" Barked a female voice.

Poking his head in, Harry grinned. "Hi, I was just wondering about my hands and since Ron couldn't give me any answers, I don't know why I asked him anyway, his knuckles are so out of shape, I decided to come to you. Hermione."

The two people, in a rare show of agreement, exchanged looks of extreme befuddlement and bewilderment. "Harry," Hermione started, with a concerned look shadowing her face, "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Harry rolled his eyes. Everyone was acting so strangely today, something must be in the air. "My hands, Hermione, weren't you listening?"

She frowned. "Are you making fun of me Harry? Because I am not getting the joke, whatever it is." She leaned back in her chair, it hissing slightly.

"No! I just want to know if my hands are handsome or not!" Harry near yelled in frustration. Merlin, were people dull today. Harry thanked the stars that he wasn't affected.

Once again, shared looks were passed between Hermione and as Harry finally noticed who the other person was, Blaise Zabini. "Harry," Hermione said softly, "Have you been to St. Mungo's lately? Because - "

"Hands, handsome. Is that hard to see, Hermione?" Harry presents his hands to the two people before sighing. "I suppose I could go elsewhere..."

"Um... Harry, why don't I just take a look then?" Hermione hurriedly murmurs. Harry once again reveals his hands. Hermione regards them critically. "They're pleasant enough, I think... erm... I'm not really an expert on hands, you see and..." She trails off and looks away awkwardly.

Harry refuses the urge to scream.

* * *

When Harry goes home that night, Luna has a trace of apricot jam on her nose and smells like cabbage. Ben in flying around the kitchen eagerly as Luna sets the table. 

Not feeling in the mood for anything to fabulous, Harry just makes some pasta and adds some sauce they had left from a meal a couple days ago.

They are eating when Luna starts a conversation with him. She has finished reading her books and finds while it does have some interesting theories on the Mumplwoa Hedge Squaswaths, it does have some major faults on location and eating habits. "I think," she says, "I'll send a letter to the author tomorrow. Maybe we could meet and discuss."

"Hmm..." Harry says, poking at his meal.

Luna gives him a probing look. "And Harry?"

"Oh?" He grunts.

"I do think your hands are very cute!" She giggles, a wide smile covering her face.

Harry looks up and stares at her surprise for a moment, before he sees the teasing glint in her eyes. He struggles not to laugh along with her.

"People thought I was strange! They wanted me to go to St. Mungo's! Luna!" He cries out, burying his head in his hands.

"But Harry! At least you now know they are cute," Luna says impishly.

"Well..." Harry considers, "That _is_ true."

* * *

AN: As you can probably tell, I kind of skipped their first date and now they are living together. Wow, that was fast! However, the reason behind the moving is rather... difficult... next chapter I think will explain! 


	8. Into the Fire

_Posy in his Pocket_

_Part Eight - Into the Fire

* * *

_

When Harry's house burned down, he was utterly devastated. Luckily, being the Boy Who Lived had some perks and his insurance has panned through.

But it just _wasn't_ the same. They weren't what he remembered, they weren't his memories.What few memories he could remember were destroyed that day and it made it feel that all the good times since then had been worthless. That the who enterprise of moving in, of facing his parent's ghosts was entirely devoid of any purpose.

Luna's hospitality, however generous, couldn't replace the old hominess that he has acquired at Godric's Hollow. It was his, his parents has lived there and -

There were so few things that he had of his parents, he couldn't remember anything practically and it hurt. Knowing that the few memories he did have were clouded my Voldemort.

Remus smiled now, when he mentioned his parents, fondly, wistful but no longer openly mourning. Tonks had helped with that. Time could be a great healer, but people had the possibilities for more.

He missed his home. It had been the first time a place could be wholly his and he had loved it.

* * *

Ron was stressing, as he often did, about the baby.

It was at this stage of the pregnancy that Lavender was mainly seen lying on the sofa complaining she couldn't see her feet. Her cheeks, however, with filled with a glow and sometimes her hand would drift to her stomach and she would smile.

Her husband had decided that worrying would be his occupation. It seemed that way to Harry anyway, Ron had been given some rather generous paternity leave, an initiative of Hermione's, and was no biding his time at home until the birth.

To Lavender's consternation, this meant pacing. And more pacing. It was amusing for perhaps ten minutes until you grew bored. Ron had taken up biting his nails. He was making quite a mess out of his cuticles, Lavender had remarked, which somehow unleashed another anxious attack of nerves.

Apparently he was concerned over the state of his nails and how it might affect with the baby's perception of him.

Harry felt disinclined to tell him that babies could only see a small way in front of them and that he doubted that it would figure much on the baby's mind. Food and comfort perhaps.

Lavender, in the first and second trimester had decorated the home mostly in bright colours and some pastels. tastefully overdone, she had decried.

That had been amusing, watching Ron's face as he fingered the ruffles. The pink ruffles.

Harry did not like to comment, since he had Luna's preoccupation with anything unusual. And that included collecting an obscure Norwegian band's song scripts.

Never mention playing the mind numbing lyrics at 4a.m. Harry seriously wondered if their neighbours were deaf. Until he saw Luna having a talk with Mr Miles-Brough about the lead singer. It had been a disappointment some way.

Watching Ron it down next to Lavender, to rub her sore ankles, with a smile of his face, made Harry aware that even if he did stress... it was for a very good cause.

* * *

Hermione was stressing in her own way. By over working and snapping at anyone who dared interrupt or appeared happy. Harry had intruded on her, but he looked far from content.

"It's utter stupidity, how they manage to keep the knowledge from Muggles when they're all idiots in mind bending!" She started, "Ha! All they do is wave their wands about, they're little, tiny wands about!"

"Okay... What caused this?" Harry had to speak up this time.

"Just some stupid new law some moron is trying to pass. I will see that it does not," her eyes narrow. "But, Harry, how are you? You look, well, awful."

He shrugs.

"Ah, the house. I thought so. Good thing Luna invited you in. I'm," she looked edgy, and flushed, "A bit short for space myself and Ron has Lavender and the baby to consider."

"I saw them earlier today."

"Really? How's Lavender? I hear she is over due. Poor thing." Hermione shakes her head.

"They're going to induce her soon if she doesn't go into labour soon." Harry replied, as Hermione nods in understanding.

"I see. I suppose that's for the best." She pauses, "I know, this has been hard for you. But do you want to Godric Hollow? We could see, if there's anything - "

"No," Harry shakes his head, "I've been over there a couple times myself. There's something left to salvage. But thanks Hermione."

"Not problem. Have the Aurors caught who was responsible yet? Or any clues?"

"Wish they had. They're certain that someone was responsible for it, probably some pro-Voldemort fraction or something like that. Since I had some pretty powerful anti-fire charms in place."

"It's strange that the intruder alert didn't go off." Hermione comments.

"Yes. That's another thing they're wondering about."

"I'm really sorry Harry." Hermione places a hand over Harry's. "Do want to go to dinner some time? I know this great Chinese place that has the best dim sums."

"Maybe some other time."

She nods, "Okay. see again soon, Harry."

* * *

"How was your day?"

"Hmm, the Quibbler's subscriptions are going higher."

"That's..." Harry starts nervously, "Um, great!"

"Maybe, it may commercialise the entire magazine and I couldn't have that! But the advertising bonuses will mean I can go on a spring trek to Sweden."

"This spring?"

"I think so, sightings have been up this year and this might be my best chance. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." Not. Alone in a house that didn't feel like his and one that he was still getting used to.

"Then again. You could come with me. I would love the company. Ever since dead hurt his back, it's just me and occasionally Mrs Willowmane, but her Hisslesniffs are breeding this year."

"Thanks Luna," his voice sounds grateful as he replies to her offering, "I'll think about it."

She kisses his cheek, her eyes warm. "I'm glad I let you in my house, Harry. Really makes the house alive. I know... that you really didn't like the circumstances, but I'm glad it ended, hopeful, at least."

He smiles at her words.

"And I really wish," she adds, her tone sterner, "That those arsonists get their bottoms bitten by a Ferius Solery. That would teach them." She nods.

* * *

AN: And so we all find out what happened. 


	9. Everything

_Posy in his Pocket

* * *

_

_Part Nine - Everything

* * *

_

She staring at nothing, her hands gently resting in her lap. The night is dark and the moon but a slim sliver of glowing rock. The stars seem brighter than usual.

Harry watches her for some time, he isn't sure how much exactly. Time passes without him knowing, and Harry isn't saddened by the loss of time. He was after all, just watching her.

Long dirty blonde hair, still straggly as in her Hogwarts days. Pale skin, small hands and the usual unusual nose. She's slim, if only from lack of attention. When she does eat, it is in large gulps and lots of it.

Pretty in her own way, with strong eyes. She's brave and smart, loyal and eager.

Luna Lovegood. Loony. The deranged Raveclaw. Outcast of Hogwarts. Harry heard the rumours about her, how people would dismiss her because she was simply Loony to them. A little too odd for conventional people. They would whisper behind her back. Sometimes he offered a word or two. People watched her, waiting for her to fall and so they could laugh at her.

He knows how that feels, seeing people stare at you, taking it for granted that they know you, even if you have never spoke.

It took a while for him to realise that. How similar they were, how they still are.

Was it so strange that he feel in love with someone who knew what it was like to be different yet accepted herself in a way he could never?

She's wasn't normal, she didn't see things as other people did, and he knew that. Didn't mean he always understood why she felt a particular way, or why she had to act so.

That made some things hard, having to explain, try to, some of Luna's oddities.

Sometimes it was fun, to see other people's brows rise above their headlines and their chins fall below their waist lines, no matter how bulging.

Other times he felt the hot glare of embarrassment light him cheeks, as Luna stared of dreamily, promptly forgetting what was the big deal.

But he knew. That was enough for now.

* * *

"Come here," she calls, and he comes.

"The stars," he says, and smiles. "They look very beautiful tonight Luna." Feeling that she made them so.

She nods, as if she was one who put them there and made them shine so brightly, so stunningly. "I wonder what they mean... Stars have meanings."

He attempts not to groan. "They're stars," he shrugs, "I can't explain them."

"Hmm, I wonder, what it would be like to be a centaur and be able to see so far." She tilts to one side. "Is walking on four legs hard? Better than two?"

"I'm not sure," he smiles weakly at her. He follows her gaze. "What are you looking at?"

She breaths out, a soft gasp, there is a lovely peaceful smile on her face, "Everything," she whispers. "The universe, so big and wide. You could easily get lost."

"Just like a maze." And shudders at old, never truly forgotten memories.

"There's always a way out. You just have to find the right path. Right right right, or left left right. That's what I read in a book, do you think I should lend it to Hermione?"

He catches his breath, and does not laugh, but he wants to.

"Maybe, I'll ask her."

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Hermione doesn't like surprises, she would like them to be regular and she would have to know what was happening before."

"I wouldn't like that at all!" Luna declares.

"I know," he says, pressing his lips against her temple, loving the way her eyes light up when a certain emotion is felt. "I know, Luna."

"Surprise me, one day," she murmurs. "But make it a good one, a surprise that I'll never forget."

"A planned surprise?"

"No! A surprise that's random, but, I can't know. So don't tell me."

He shakes his head and promises not to tell.

* * *

She carries a small duffel bag that he knows if she were a Muggle, would be several large suitcases. She hauling it along, chatting happily to a regular contributor to the Quibbler. An excited old man with large spectacles on his face, who vaguely resembles Albert Einstein. Sometimes, Harry really wonders.

Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

She's on a mission to find them, a usual thing for Luna that she does every summer break. He looks around. There's at least ten other people carrying bags and what not, it seems that Luna's ideas are infectious.

He'll miss her.

Harry wonders if, after year after year of not finding them, she regrets wasting her time.

Luna smiles and greets a middle aged woman with bright pink hair and an easy going grin. They embrace and start talking rapidly. Luna has friends here, who understand.

Shaking his head, waving goodbye to the group, he doesn't think so. It's become a social occasion, where she can talk and people will understand her.

He's glad that she has those people, he can't fulfill everything, and sometimes he can suspend his belief to make it seem real. Before the group disappears, Luna blows a kiss in his direction.

* * *

She's a little bit cold, and smells like a forest when she embraces him, but Harry welcomes the touch anyway. Kissing him on the lips, she starts giggling, her eyes wide and excited.

"We spotted it Harry! The film didn't develop, but it was there." She nods and Harry allows himself to believe, she continues her babbling. taking a deep breath.

"It was so wonderful to see one up close and in it's natural habitat. There were construction sites there, we're thinking of starting a protection society. They need it." She nods and Harry wonders what Hermione will think about protecting creatures that supposedly don't exist. He smiles, at imagining her expression. Raised brow, mouth twitching and eyes daring him not to agree with him. Ron would just say 'bloody hell' leaving it at that.

Her lips spread, "It was marvelous, Harry! Simply fantastic!" She wriggles out of his grip, and grins, he finds himself beaming back at her.


End file.
